Exemplary of the prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 4,361,791 (Allan B. Plunkett) which describes an apparatus for controlling a permanent magnet synchronous motor driven by a pulse width modulated inverter. The method forms a modified flux vector by phase shifting the measured flux vector, and using this modified flux vector as a feedback signal for inverter control. Further exemplary of the prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 4,855,519 (Heinrich-Karl Vogelmann) which describes an apparatus for determining the flux vector of a machine without using a mechanical shaft position indicator. This is done by injecting a component of stator current from which the error between the computed flux vector and the actual flux vector can be calculated. The error is used to modify the computed flux vector. In contrast, the proposed system utilizes a flux estimation system using well known synchronous machine equations with feedback added to ensure stability of the estimated flux.